


Last Man Standing

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: My Family (And Other Dinosaurs) [40]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-01
Updated: 2009-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicky Burke is the last of Lester's children left standing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Man Standing

            He had a big brother once, and a big sister. Liz, the eldest, always a fighter, wrapped up in protecting Jamie from everyone and everything- but Nicky remembers when Joe Mason took his pocket-money, and Liz knocked him down and ground his face into the mud and took the money back. Jamie, younger, with a sweeter smile and kinder eyes, always ill and frightening Mum and Dad- but Nicky remembers Jamie drawing him dragons and covering his ears while Mum and Dad argued downstairs.

 

            And now Jamie is dead and Liz has disappeared, and Nicky is the only one left.


End file.
